X Marks the Spot
by tetsurashian
Summary: It starts with Tina bursting into their apartment and firmly telling them, "You're both auditioning with me." Blaine and Sam knew better than to try to talk her out if it. (X Factor fic with Established Blam)
1. It Starts Like This

**A/N:** The X-Factor!Blam story nobody asked for. Someone asked me to put it here, so I figured why not. The formatting for some certain parts of the story is a bit wonky because of ff, so if you find that that bothers you, you can find this story posted on AO3, where I originally posted it under the same title. (Story ID: 1235782)

I've never auditioned for the X-Factor, so the process is just from some accounts I've Googled around and I've probably missed a bunch of things. Also, my mental song library is very small lol so as far as their song choices go, I apologize. If you have any song suggestions for the next part, please feel free to tell them. (Why am I even writing this fic? I don't know anymore)

Any usernames (twitter and tumblr) used have NOT been checked are in no way affiliated with this fic, so if they do exist, oops, sorry?

* * *

It starts like this.

It's a quiet Saturday afternoon and Blaine and Sam are nicely situated on their ridiculously comfortable couch, with Sam laid out and his head rested on Blaine's lap and Blaine idly running his hands through Sam's blonde hair while they watched an outdated Bruce Willis action movie. One of the __Die Hard__'s, probably, they don't really care to find out. It's the thought of having enough time and peace to enjoy mindless television in between Blaine's auditions and Sam's part-time job and their studies for once that counts. It's so horribly domestic, Santana would say, that you could feel the cavities forming on your teeth.

Then Tina bursts into their apartment without preamble, dropping her purse somewhere along the walk from the door to their couch and planting herself on Sam's legs.

"You're both auditioning with me." She tells (commands) them.

"Why did we give her a key, again?" Sam mutters while he tries to dislodge his legs from under TIna.

"Because we're good friends." Blaine replies without a second thought. "Hello, Tina. Nice to see you, Tina. How can we help you, Tina?"

"You two." Tina points at both of them. "Are going with me down to Long Island. Where we are all going to audition for the X Factor."

Blaine blinks. "Wasn't that axed after season 3?"

"Unless you're talking about the British one." Sam, his legs free, sits up. "Are we doing the British one?"

"No," Tina rolls her eyes. "They're going to try to bring it back. American Idol has been dead for years and the Voice just isn't cutting it anymore. Don't even talk about America's Got Talent. The masses need a singing competition to spend their Fall weekday nights on so. X Factor."

Blaine and Sam share a look. Blaine raises an eyebrow, Sam's nose twitches, Blaine bites his upper lip, and Sam curls his mouth. Their "weird, telepathy thing" (as their friends have taken to call it) doesn't even phase Tina anymore. (It does still annoy her sometimes, though.)

"Okay," Sam says and Blaine nods at her. "We'll go with you. Are we gonna do a group thing or what?"

"I'm going solo," Tina tells them. "You two do whatever you want. But if I get through and neither of you don't, then you'll have to be the ones fawning over me backstage, okay?"

"As if we'd do anything else," Blaine grins.

* * *

Blaine and Sam decide to register solo. As fun it would be to audition together as Blam, a little bit of friendly competition between them couldn't hurt. Besides, maybe it'll raise the chances that one of them three will go through the competition. (Sam bets it'll be Blaine considering he's a better performer and impossible to dislike, Blaine disagrees and says Sam has a great voice and that America is always a sucker for Boy-Next-Door types like Sam. They agree to disagree and share a kiss while Tina tweets about being friends with an old married couple. Almost all of their mutual friends like and retweet it.)

On March, they head down to Long Island early armed and ready with necessities. Blaine brings a huge textbook for a class he has a midterm on the day after the next after auditions are over, and Sam brings sheets of notes and his laptop for a paper due on midnight tomorrow. Tina is glad her mid-term hell week was last week, so she concentrates on trying to decide which song to do for the first round and making sure Blaine is appropriately caffeinated and Sam isn't about to have an essay-related breakdown.

A few hours later, they're up for the first round of auditions. True to the accounts from a few years ago, being able to sing really well didn't mean being able to go through to the next round. It was disheartening to see a bunch of talented girls and guys do the walk of shame while a bunch of terrible voices do the walk of glory.

"Well now we know why this show got axed," Sam murmurs to the two of them and they share nervous giggles.

Because despite years of show choir and auditions, you never do get rid of pre-audition nerves. At least, the three of them don't. And Sam hasn't even done an audition since Glee, being an art student and content to keep his singing between friends, his guitar, and the occasional bar.

They get herded into separate booths, sending good lucks to each other before each facing a producer or two. Sam can pick out Blaine singing a P!nk song, of course, from the mass of voices while he opts for something by Jason Mraz. Shockingly enough, he gets a yes, and finds himself holding a golden ticket. It's only a few minutes later that he has an armful of Blaine, holding his own golden ticket, and suddenly Tina is there with her own.

Damn lucky, that's what they are.

Their luck held strong for the second round the next day. It was similar as the first round, with just as much waiting, to Sam's dismay.

"Is it like this for your auditions?" He asks Blaine while they waited to be called, idly plucking the strings of his guitar.

Blaine laughs weakly, "The waiting isn't __this__ bad."

"Dude, I'm never auditioning for a show like this __ever again__."

But the three of them do get to go through. They're asked to come back a few months later, in the summer, to sing for the judges. In the meantime, they each get through the last semester of their respective college careers. They graduate, Sam and Blaine celebrate their fourth anniversary, and they tentatively start job hunting. Sam does a smattering of art shows, his pieces becoming a little more popular lately, while Blaine does a few off-Broadway roles. Tina and Mike are thinking of opening a small dance studio, but that's still in the air and probably far in the future.

Then finally, in one particularly hot July day, __finally__ it was time to sing in front of the judges.

"Oh god," Tina groaned while they were backstage. They could hear the sound of someone butchering Britney Spears' Oops I Did It Again in center stage. "I'm going to die. Why are we doing this."

Blaine pats Tina consolingly, shooting Sam a look when it looked like he was about to say something like 'Well, it was your idea in the first place.'

Tina goes first, after a black woman who belts out Queen gets a yes. Despite any apparent nerves she has, Tina walks to the X on the stage with her head held high and a smile on her face. Sam and Blaine are standing right in front of the television backstage, doing their duty as her fanboys.

Tina Cohen-Chang, she introduces herself, born and raised in Lima, Ohio but went to school here in New York. She lives with her boyfriend Mike, who couldn't make it today because he's rehearsing for a very important dance thing. So instead, she dragged her best friends to audition with her.

And when Sharon Osbourne gives her the go to sing, she gets the crowd going and the judges interested with an Amy Winehouse song.

Sharon, Kelly Rowland, Adam Levine give her encouraging praise, while Simon Cowell is a little bit more judgemental. __Of course__ he is. Still, Tina goes through to be considered for the four chair challenge with three yeses and a "I'll give you another chance" in her pocket.

"One down, two to go," Tina jokes in between hugs from each of them.

Sam goes next, guitar strapped on him and looking very much like the All-American Boy with his flannel and jeans and sweet smile. The girls in the crowd go wild. Kelly already has a pleased smile on her face.

"The Sam Evans charm is up to a 100%" Tina says as they watch Sam from the TV.

"It's always up to a 100%" Blaine grins. "It doubles when he's shirtless, though."

"Hi," Kelly Rowland greets him sweetly. Simon rolls his eyes knowingly at the other end of the table. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Sam Evans, ma'am," He replies, his smile turning bashful when the girls start screaming again.

"And where're you from, Sam?"

"Ohio, but I went to school in New York."

"Oh?" Kelly gestures to the side of the stage with her hand, "You must be one of Tina's friends then?"

Sam laughs sheepishly, and Tina swears the audience melts. Blaine definitely has his dopey love expression on. "Yeah," Sam rubs the back of his neck with a hand, "She kinda commanded the two of us to audition, too. Can't say no to a lady."

"God, he has them hook-line-and-sinker." Tina nudges Blaine. "Better watch out, Blaine, he's definitely gonna be on TV and America's gonna love him."

"Right, Sam Evans, let's hear you sing."

And Sam sings. He does an Ed Sheeran song, rearranged a bit to make it more Sam, and yeah, he's definitely going through. The crowd and judges love him.

"You have this charm about you, Sam," Simon even says.

With a yes from all four of them, Sam gets greeted to an enthusiastic hug from Blaine, who's practically bouncing in place.

"Two down, one to go," Sam grins, rubbing Blaine's back and pressing their foreheads together. "Show 'em what you got, baby."

"Another cute boy," Kelly comments as Blaine walks to the X on the stage. "I'm liking this, keep them coming!"

"Down, kitty," Simon drawls as the audience laughs. It's Adam who greets him and asks for his name.

"Blaine Anderson," He replies, oozing sincere politeness.

"Let me guess, from Ohio but studied in New York?" Adam teases. Blaine chuckles in response and nods.

"Guilty as charged." Blaine grins. "I'm the last of our trio, don't worry."

When the notes of a Christina Aguilera song starts playing, the camera zooms to the judges faces, showing surprised and raised eyebrows. Simon, especially, looks skeptical. But then Blaine sings, and Sam knows better than anyone how far he's improved. If he was great in high school, then now, after four years of proper performing arts training, he's absolutely fantastic.

He kills the song. The audience is on their feet and the judges are pleasantly shocked. Kelly is even giving him a standing ovation, and the other three are clapping hard.

"Boy, if there are any more of you 'from Ohio, but studying in New York' types like you and your friends, you gotta bring them all out!" Kelly exclaims.

Simon is first to say yes, and the other three enthusiastically say the same. Blaine is still thanking them profusely when Tina grabs Sam's arm and barrells the both of them straight to Blaine. They squeeze each other on stage, laughing, before finally thanking the amused judges one more time and running off stage.

"Oh, if none of us go to the four chair challenge, I'm going to sic my wrath at them." Tina says, looping her arms around one of Sam's and one of Blaine's.

"So, are we gonna break the news to New Directions yet?" Sam asks, because other than Mike, no one else knew they were even auditioning.

"Oh please," Tina sniffs. "As if you guys want to listen to Rachel and Kurt's opinions on TV singing competitions. We'll do it when we're live on television."

"You know, it is possible that none of us would go through." Blaine points out, always the sensible one. "They probably have hundreds of contestants."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tina says firmly. "If none of us go through, I'm eating my knee-high Doc Marten's."

* * *

**** tinacc****: good day w/ blaineling &amp; samchameleon

**** blaineling****: tinacc more like crazy!

** samchameleon**: blaineling tinacc crazy good day!

* * *

Tina doesn't end up eating her knee-high Doc Marten's.

The Girl's category is called up first, and Sam and Blaine anxiously wait with the rest of the Boy's group for Tina. Considering she was the one who dragged them both to the auditions, it only felt right that she should go through.

And she did, judging from the wide grin she's giving them while rushing towards them backstage. They're ecstatic, of course, hugging her tight and shooing her so that she could talk to Mike while they and the rest of the Boy's category is ushered to the stage.

Four other names are called before Adam Levine says, "Blaine Anderson," and Blaine lets out a huge sigh of relief as Sam holds him tight before he steps off stage. Still, the relief is short-lived because Sam is still in stage, and he might not even make it through. He should, of course he should, but Blaine gets more and more restless as boys six, seven, eight, and nine appear from the stage with wide, triumphant grins. And then Sam appears with the biggest smile on his face that Blaine couldn't help but shout and jump into his arms with exuberance, forgetting about the camera that is sure to be pointing at them.

"We made it through," Sam laughs, pressing their foreheads together and smiling sweetly at Blaine. "All three of us."

"We're going to have to sing against each other," Blaine sighs, but even that doesn't wipe the grin off his face. "But we're doing this. Together."

"Yeah," Sam strokes the nape of Blaine's neck. "Together."

They don't get to meet up with Tina, because they're soon herded with the other eight boys to meet with their judge mentor. Personally, Blaine is quietly hoping for Adam, but Kelly, who does end up as their mentor, is just as awesome.

"I got Simon," Tina groans when they finally do get to reunite. "He was the only one who didn't really like me in the audition."

"Well, you got through, so that should mean that he doesn't totally dislike you, right?" Sam points out.

The thing is, with ten contestants fighting for four seats in each category, something like the judge's favor could change the game for anyone.

"You two are lucky to get Kelly," Tina sighs, "She loved you two at first sight. And if you somehow lose your shirt during your performance, Sam, I'm sure you'll get a seat."

"Haha, funny."

* * *

**** blaineling****: CONGRATS TO samchameleon &amp; tinacc :)

**** samchameleon****: blaineling DUDE CONGRATS TO U 2

**** mottamotta****: samchameleon blaineling CONGRATS FOR WHAT?

**** tinacc****: motta motta samchameleon blaineling WE GOT 3-WAY MARRIED IN LA

**** mike_ch****: tinacc samchameleon blaineling AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?

* * *

They still don't tell any of their friends about their participation in X Factor. Not in spite or anything like that, but they decided that it won't be a big of a deal unless they go through the live shows. That, and they thought it might be a little funny to see what their reactions would be in seeing them in TV suddenly.

They do tell their families about it, and Cooper was more than happy to be in the audience in place of the ever-travelling Anderson parents, to Blaine's outward dismay (inwardly though, Sam knew he was pleased at his brother's enthusiastic support). Sam's own family flew over for it, too, Stacy and Stevie now teenagers but still loving their big brother. Tina's father couldn't make it due to work obligations, but her mom and Mike were enough to support her.

The Over 25's, under Sharon's jurisdiction, went first. The nerves steadily climbed for every contestant as they watched singers get a chair, only to be switched out in the end by someone better. Sam held Blaine's hand tight and Blaine returned the grip with equal force, eventually relaxing as the final four of the Over 25's was decided.

Only for it to tighten again once the Girls were announced next to perform. Tina is sixth in line, and when it came her turn, three of the chairs are occupied and two girls were turned away on the spot.

"Oh god," Blaine murmurs, and Sam mutters something like 'You can do this, Tina.'

Tina sings Florence and the Machine. She sounds good - definitely better than the girl who did a trainwreck of Ke$ha's Blah Blah Blah and at least one of the other girls already on a seat. Simon's face, however, is unreadable, and that's what makes Blaine and Sam nervous.

"I liked this better than your first audition," is what Simon says. "But I'm still not sure."

"Oh, come on," Kelly frowns at Simon, "that was really good!"

"I promise you," Tina firmly tells him with conviction, "that I'll be bigger and better each time I come back to the stage."

The audience is chanting 'Seat! Seat! Seat!', clearly on Tina and Kelly's side, and Sam and Blaine want to join in the chanting too. They spot Mike hollering 'Come on!' at Simon, and Tina's mom fiercely echoing the sentiment.

"Alright, Tina," Simon sighs, but smiles and gives her a quick wink, "Have a seat."

The audience cheers, Mike fistpumping the air and Sam gives Blaine a side hug before clapping with him. Unfortunately, they all knew that she wasn't completely safe yet, as there were still four more girls left and no more seats left. So unless they were all terrible…

The seventh girl is good, and it's clear she's a judge favorite, with her Southern charm and cute, petite form. She's definitely a country singer, there's no doubt about it, and the girl on the second seat is quickly replaced with her. Number eight isn't too bad, but she forgets the lyrics after the first verse and it was game over for her. Nine is a tall, confident brunette, looking like she belonged with models and superstars. Unfortunately, her song choice was poor and left much to be desired, and so she was let go. And then the tenth girl, a modest, shy little Filipina is up. She belts out Kelly Clarkson like it was made for her and jaws drop.

"Oh shit," Sam breathes as the last lingering notes of the song fade away. Blaine takes a deep breath and exhales.

There's no question to it, Ten is definitely getting a seat, and the four girls on one are all tense and not at all happy about the sudden development.

"And the one I'm switching out is…" Simon looks down at his notes, then back at the girls, before moving toward the mic. "Tina."

If it weren't for Blaine's grip on his arm, Sam would've stood up in shock. Instead, he grimaces, running a hand messily over his blonde locks. Blaine has his free hand over his mouth, eyes wide and glassy.

To Tina's credit, she manages to give Ten a tight smile before leaving the stage with her back straight and head up high. And when Mario Lopez announces the commercial break, Sam and Blaine don't hesitate rushing backstage to their friend.

"One of you - or better yet, both of you - better get your nice perky butts on a chair and stay there, you understand me?" Tina tells them, teary eyed. "Or else I'll make Rachel Berry's vocal routine look like it's for amateurs and I'll drag you both back to audition again next year."

A stagehand is ushering them back on stage, and oh, it's their turn, isn't it?

"I don't know about you," Sam whispers to Blaine as everyone takes their places before the cameras start rolling again. "But I sure as hell don't want to do that audition thing again next year."

Blaine snorts, giving Sam a teasing smile. "Well, we better make sure at least one of us gets our 'nice perky butt' on a chair, huh?"

Blaine goes second, and he sings OneRepublic. While it's not as big of a performance as his audition was, the judges look approving and Kelly's smiling. Sam sees the other guys look a little worried and he can't help but think, good. Blaine's definitely a top-contender, and from the looks of things, already a judge favorite. So it comes to no surprise that he takes the second seat.

By the time it's Sam's turn, all seats have been filled and there's already been three switches. Blaine's the only one among the first four seated that's still in his seat, and Sam hopes it stays that way. He's ninth and gets to do a stripped down and acoustic version of a Beatles song. Cliche and overdone, probably, but it apparently works because Kelly is looking at him consideringly and smiling.

"I think we need someone like you in this competition, Sam Evans," Kelly tells him. "I'm gonna have to give you a seat!"

The audience cheers, and he sees Stevie whoop in victory. But this means that he'll have to take someone's seat, and Sam mentally prays to God that it won't be Blaine's.

And God is listening, because the guy on seat three is replaced with him and he hugs Blaine hard.

(Un)Fortunately, boy ten, a young teenager who probably hasn't even had his first kiss yet, succumbs to nerves and ends up being cut by a truly apologetic Kelly. Which means he and Blaine are through to the live shows, and __holy shit__, their friends are going to freak.

* * *

**** samchameleon****: oh my godddddddd

** blaineling**: oooohhh myyyy goodddddddd

**** tinacc****: samchameleon blaineling i expect lavish gifts for my part in this

**** blaineling****: tinacc we 3 u so much how does fancy italian sound

**** samchameleon****: blaineling tinacc is it wer we ate for our anniversary last year

**** tinacc****: samchameleon blaineling r we talking about the one with the chicken and shrimp thing u guys were raving for weeks

**** blaineling****: tinacc samchameleon yeah that one

**** tinacc****: blaineling i'll be ready at 7

**** samchameleo******n**: tinacc bring mike

* * *

****Blaine Anderson****

Guys, watch the X-Factor tonight. You'll see why. ;)

Like. Comment. Share

Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, and 3 others like this.

'

From: Kurt Hummel

To: Blaine Anderson

YOU. PHONE CALL NOW.

'

From: Rachel Berry

To: Blaine Anderson

YOU THREE AUDITIONED ON X-FACTOR?

'

From: Puck

To: Sam

dude u shud've called me to go w/ u

'

From: Artie

To: Sam, Blaine, Tina

yo good job!

'

From: Kitty

To: Tina

Make sure those two don't give the entirety of America diabetes

And tell them to give save some tickets for us!

'

From: Tina

To: Kitty

Please, I got this

* * *

****keylie3****: boys this year aren't half-bad #XFactor2017

**** lilileanne****: hey those 2 r the bffs from ohio right #XFactor2017

**** roger_rogers****: lilileanne blaine n sam? yeah dudes r good

* * *

**tripletony reblogged captainAmen**

captainAmen:

loki-laughing:

what do we think about this year's x-factor lot? worth the revival?

for the boy's? definitely. sam evans is yum. not sure how to feel about the groups tho

anyone else notice how close evans and anderson was during whole 4 chair challenge? lol

23 notes

'

**tripletony**

[anonymous asked:

sam evans and blaine anderson are best friends, if you didn't see that in the auditions. apparently they're both from ohio and they live together.]

yeah i knew that. but idk man i've never seen guy best friends THAT close. just saying.

3 notes

'

**tripletony**

[anonymous asked:

they were def holding hands and clinging and whispering to each other the whole time]

(VIBRATES INTENSELY) I SMELL A NEW SHIP ARRIVING


	2. It Continues Like This

Sometime before the first live show, one of the producers take Blaine and Sam to an office where a public relations agent is waiting.

"Don't worry, you two did nothing wrong," She smiles comfortingly and introduces herself as Amy. "We thought you'd be more comfortable doing this together, and there are some questions that apply to both of you."

They go through things they can't do, things they have to know, things they don't have to know, but would help if they did. It's a little boring to Sam, honestly, but he knows he has to listen because he doesn't want to be that one contestant that screws up. And getting an official Twitter account is pretty cool. When it seems like they're finally done, Amy clears her throat and peers at them with a considering gaze.

"Now, just one last thing." She laces her fingers together and leans closer towards them. "We've caught some clips of you two from our cameras that raised some eyebrows about the nature of your relationship. So I'm going to have to ask: are you two together? Like, __together__?"

"Yes," Sam replies firmly, without hesitation, sitting up straighter and reaching to hold Blaine's hand. "We are."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Blaine frowns.

"No, not really," Amy soothes them before giving a wry grin. "It's just, this is the Fox Network, you know? This isn't something they would like to be out there, as much publicity it's going to bring. Couples usually compete together, so a gay couple going against each other in a singing competition is even more unusual."

"So you're saying you want us to hide it?" Sam doesn't exactly like the idea, but honestly, their friends and family know, and they're the ones that matter the most. But he doesn't want to end up looking like he's ashamed or anything, and people might think they're deliberately hiding for the wrong reasons, and he knows Blaine feels the same.

"We're asking you not to just throw it out without reason." Amy says carefully. "And to consider avoiding coming out while you're on the show."

"But if someone asks, we can say yes." Blaine says rather than asks. "We're not going to lie about this."

"No, I suppose you aren't." Amy smiles at them. "If, and only if, someone asks, then fine, we'll allow that. The network won't be happy about it, though."

"The network is behind the times," Blaine rolls his eyes. "What year is it, 2007?"

"Please, as if anyone would think you aren't together," Tina says after they tell her about the meeting. "No one's questioned your relationship in years. Like, can you honestly remember the last time someone didn't automatically assume you two were a couple? Because I can't."

* * *

Rehearsals are tough, Sam thinks. There's so much to do in what feels like so little time that sometimes Blaine and Kelly have to remind him to calm down and breathe. But the X-Factor stage is intimidating even when empty, and Sam can't possibly imagine it full like it would be on the live performance. It's definitely a big step up from the small bars he's played at before.

Blaine is right in his element, of course. He was always meant to perform, there was no question about it. He takes Kelly's criticism very well, isn't afraid to talk about the bits and pieces of a performance with her. When Sam asks him about it, Blaine just shrugs.

"Kelly's nice. Like, way nicer than most of the directors and producers I've met in New York."

There's no theme this week, but song choice is crucial because one of each four will be sent home by their own mentor no matter what. And while Sam isn't exactly gunning for winning the whole thing, he still doesn't want to be cut off after the first week. So he decides to give his guitar a rest for now, because he doesn't want to be too predictable. He knows enough about televised singing competitions to know that predictable easily works against your favor.

They do some shoots, photo stills and video, for either the website or their intro clips. Being in the top 16 is a big deal, he guesses, but top 12 is even better. The oldest of the Boys, a 24 year old from Chicago, has been staring holes at Blaine's back whenever they were in the same room. Blaine is either oblivious to the blatant competitive stare, or is opting to just ignore the guy. The other guy, a 19 year old college student from North Dakota, is friendly, and Sam doesn't mind inviting him to hang around with Blaine and him.

* * *

**** BlaineDAnderson****: first live performance on #XFactor2017 tonight. so nervous!

**** COOPER_A****: BlaineDAnderson GOOD LUCK BLAINEY, REMEMBER MY TEACHINGS

**** SamEvans3****: BlaineDAnderson omg dude ikr there's so many people….

* * *

To Sam's dismay, the Boys group is first to perform. Mario calls out the result of the popularity poll they have going online, and apparently he and Blaine are leading it. That's good, and very encouraging.

Thankfully Chicago and North Dakota go before him, which leaves Blaine last to sing. Chicago's not bad, the guy definitely has a great voice. But Simon tells him he's pitchy the entire performance, and Sharon could do without the dance moves he had incorporated. Adam is carefully neutral, and Kelly says something about his rehearsal being better than that. North Dakota's hands have been shaking while waiting for his turn, but once he grips the microphone all his confidence is back and he sings notably better than Chicago. The judges clearly agree on that, too, giving him encouraging praise and making him smile widely. (Sam swears the audience coos.)

Then it's Sam's turn, and before commercial break ends Blaine gives him a firm hug that single-handedly gives Sam all the energy he needs. Kelly introduces him as "one of the sweetest boys she's ever met" and he gets ready to sing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. It's a more mellow song than the ones he's sung before and despite it being a perfect song to do a guitar accompaniment with, he sticks with his decision to leave it to just him and the mic on stage. He and Kelly had made some rearranging to the song to allow it to showcase his vocals more while sticking true to the original. All in all, Sam thinks he does really well, if the loud cheering and clapping from everyone is to go by. He chances a look over at Blaine to see him up on his feet and beaming at him.

"That was a really, really nice performance," Sharon tells him. "Very nice."

"I liked it a lot." Adam says. "Good job, really good job."

"Sam, I thought was rather brilliant." Simon says next. "You made a smart choice there, well done."

Kelly is smiling wide, of course. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you did great. That was even better than we practiced. America's gonna fall in love with you."

* * *

****crossfactors****

help i've fallen and i can't get up

#sam evans #x factor 2017

3 notes

* * *

****elainerrrrrr****: oh no oh noooooo stop it self it's only the first week u cant afford faves yet #XFactor2017 #SamEvans

**** roger_rogers****: if kelly doesn't keep sam i'll have lost all faith in her #XFactor2017 #SamEvans

* * *

"I can't believe you're gonna make me follow that," Blaine playfully slaps his arm during commercial break.

"Oh, as if you're not gonna sweep them off their feet." Sam snorts, grinning down at his boyfriend. "I'm just glad you're doing a slow song or else I would be afraid of you making me look boring in comparison."

"As if you'd ever look boring."

With one last hug, Blaine is ushered to the stage while Kelly introduces him, "the boy who sings like a dream." (Sam bites back a laugh, because he clearly remembers certain Warblers from high school saying the same thing.) Keane's Somewhere Only We Know has always been one of Blaine's favorite songs, even before he sang it Kurt, so Sam's not surprised that it's what he decided to sing. Blaine starts off in acapella for the first verse before introducing the orchestra and band once the chorus hits. And god, he sings it beautifully, and he's just not saying that because he's biased.

"The thing about you, Blaine," Simon starts, "is that from the first audition, we knew you were going to go far. And you keep proving it every time you sing. Right now, the other contestants better watch out for you."

"That was beautiful, darling." Sharon smiles. "I might have something in my eye, and it's all your fault, young man."

* * *

**** lilileanne****: damnnnn #BlaineAnderson #XFactor2017

**** hayleyc_****: #BlaineAnderson is so cute omg he looks like a such sweetie #XFactor2017

**** nightwinner****: hayleyc_ he n sam both i s2g

* * *

****captainAmen reblogged tripletony****

tripletony:

sorry for the xfactor spam guys bUT BLAINE AND SAM ASLKFGHGFKASD

#did anyone else notice how they'd look at each other after their performances #like omg proud boyfriends much? #gOD

#i normally dont even ship show contestants but

10 notes

* * *

**** santana_lo****: blaineling samchameleon oi hobbit, trouty, you guys better get tix for me n brit b4 u get axed

**** mottamotta****: blaineling samchameleon AYYY ME TOO

**** blaineling****: santana_lo mottamotta talk 2 tina too many of you guys from nd &amp; warblers want one

**** tinacc****: blaineling u know i even got a request from coach sue

**** blaineling****: tinacc oh dear god no

**** samchameleon****: blaineling tinacc omg lol

* * *

****Sebastian Smythe to Blaine Anderson****

Your Warbler fanboys are thinking of going to watch the same show together. All of them. Maybe even in uniform.  
Like. Comment. About an hour ago.

****Blaine Anderson**** ….are you kidding  
****Jeff Sterling**** seb what the hell way to ruin the surprise  
****Blaine Anderson**** oh my god guys please don't  
****Blaine Anderson**** at least not in uniform  
****Sebastian Smythe**** what's wrong, killer? embarrassed?  
****Blaine Anderson**** for you, yeah  
Santana Lopez likes this

****Sam Evans****

top 12 w/ ****Blaine Anderson**** yeah!  
Like. Comment. Share. 45 minutes ago.

* * *

Kurt Hummel, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, and 25 others like this.

Standing on his corner of the X, across from Blaine, and waiting to find out who was going to be in the Top 12 was nerve wracking. Sam wasn't surprised to hear Kelly save Blaine first, and was actually very relieved. And when she called his name next, the relief doubled. Chicago ended up going home, for which Sam was actually secretly glad of. The looks he kept sending Blaine the past week was getting on his nerves.

There's barely any time to breathe though, because the next day they're told that next week's theme is Rock. It's not a difficult theme, especially since it was such a broad genre.

They manage to meet with Tina, Cooper, and Sam's family over the weekend. Mike's back in New York, but he's promised to try to catch another show as soon as he can. They also manage to squeeze in lunch with ex-Warblers Jeff and Nick, recent UCLA graduates and just two of the Warbers Sam managed to get closer to after high school.

Of course come Monday it's back to work for them.

* * *

****Get to Know Your X-Factor Top 12****

The recent revival of previously cancelled__The X Factor__ has brought a buzz with their newfound talent. Last Thursday, the Top 12 contestants were decided after each judge (Simon Cowell, Sharon Osbourne, Adam Levine, and Kelly Rowland) eliminated one act from each of their own categories. Here's a little bit more about them.

_…___..__

****Blaine Anderson**** (22)__Westerville, OH__. A recent Musical and Performing Arts graduate, Blaine made one hell of an impression during the New York auditions after he sang a Christina Aguilera song and shook the judges' worlds. He came with best friends and fellow Ohio-natives Sam Evans, also in the Top 12, and Tina Cohen-Chang (eliminated in the Four Chair Challenge). Blaine has already garnered much attention from fans with his dapper good looks and dreamy voice. He was part of show choirs Dalton Academy Warblers and previous Nationals winner McKinley High School New Directions during his high school career, the latter with Sam Evans.

When I asked for an interesting fact about him, he says: _"___Well, I was a member of the (multi-National winner) McKinley Cheerios (a competitive cheerleading squad) during my senior year. Co-captain of the squad, even. It was pretty fun."__

****Sam Evans**** (22) __Lima, OH__. After charming the judges with an Ed Sheeran song and armed with a guitar during his first audition, Sam has been considered as America's New Boy-Next-Door. Recently graduated as a Fine Arts student, he came with previously mentioned Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang to audition in New York. With his All-American Boy charm and sweet smile, he's striking the hearts of ladies of all ages across the nation. He was also part of previous National show choir winner McKinley High School New Directions with Blaine Anderson.

When I asked for an interesting fact about him, he says:_ "___I'm actually kind of a big nerd. I love superheroes and comics and stuff like that. In high school, I even joined a Superhero Club with Blaine."__

….

* * *

****tripletony****

sam in a superhero club omg that's actually rly cute…. does that mean he's one of us

ALSO CHEERLEADER BLAINE?

#tony talks about xfactor #evanson #what if sam was a football player

2 notes

'

****forknight****

quick someone ask if sam played football

#dont tell me you dont want to know #you know you do #you know what im gonna ask him myself #evanson

9 notes

* * *

****nightwinner****: SamEvans3 any chance that you were a football player just curious

**** SamEvans3****: nightwinner lol yeah, i was quarterback

* * *

****forknight reblogged captainAmen****

captainAmen:

crossfactors:

RED ALERT SAM EVANS WAS A QUARTERBACK IT'S CONFIRMED

#SO WE HAVE CHEERLEADER CAPTAIN BLAINE #AND QUARTERBACK SAM

#ARE YOU GUYS THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING

son we're all thinking what you're thinking and someone better be ficcing this rn

signal boosting bc we need this to be the first fic of this ship

#it's only the first week of live shows and we're already going down this slippery slope #god help us #evanson #xfactor2017

52 notes

* * *

****BlaineDAnderson****: for the skeptics, SamEvans3 and I in highschool pic. twitter com /an35xop89

* * *

****anderstand**** reblogged your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****forknight**** reblogged your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****forknight**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****darkbelt**** reblogged your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****centimentals**** reblogged your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****centimentals**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****evansonsssss**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE__

****crossfactors****

my dash omg lol

#notes just keep coming… #everyone wants a piece of cheerleader/quarterback blam evanson

4 notes

****rikraktok**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****captainAmen ****reblogged your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****captainAmen**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****deliciousam**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****tripletony ****reblogged your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****gargler-345**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE  
__****tripletony**** liked your photo: __oh mY GOD THERE'S A PICTURE__

* * *

"Dude, we have shipper fans."

Blaine looks up from his sheet music and stares at his boyfriend. They're at the contestants' house, and fortunately enough they're sharing a room with each other. "What?"

Sam gets up from his bed and sits on Blaine's, handing him his smartphone. "Kitty texted me a hashtag and told me to check it up on Tumblr and yeah, dude, we have fans. I didn't even think we were famous enough for that already."

Blaine is scrolling through the #evanson tag, his eyebrows climbing up at some of the posts. "This is so weird," he laughs lightly, "and going pretty fast. I mean, it's only our second live performance tomorrow yet we already have shippers?"

"Well, at least we know we'll have a bunch of ecstatic fans when we come out, yeah?" Sam grins, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind. "I guess this was what Tina and Amy meant about us being pretty obvious. I didn't think they'd go this crazy over me being the quarterback and you a Cheerio."

"We were the cliche Power Couple our senior year." Blaine snorts and leans back against Sam's chest. "At least, that's what Kitty said, even if it was unintentional on our part. Can't imagine how they'll react if they find out we were ran for Student Body President and VP together."

"We were pretty awesome that year." The blond grins down at Blaine, giving his cheek a quick peck. "Still are." Sam is about to give another kiss on the cheek, but Blaine easily intercepts it with his own lips. They're content to sit and share little kisses for a few minutes before Sam pulls away, frowning.

Blaine worriedly asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… __Evanson__? Really?"

* * *

**** BlaineDAnderson****: #Evanson is gonna get time to get used to... we've been #Blam for years

**** SamEvans3****: #Blam forever!

* * *

****tripletony****

they call themselves blam omg (lies down)

#i hate you two #you're ruining me #evanson #blam #tony talks about xfactor

3 notes

'

****crossfactors reblogged forknigh****t

forknight:

petition to tag blaine and sam as #blam evanson

#yes good #respecting their original while keeping with what we're used to

79 notes

'

****captainAmen reblogged forknight****

forknight:

BUT WAIT HOW DID THEY KNOW ABOUT #EVANSON I'VE ONLY SEEN IT USED ON TUMBLR SO FAR ((SWEATS NERVOUSLY))

OH SHIT?

#abort mission #WHO TOLD THE THING

109 notes

'

****tripletony****

****anonymous asked****: i looked up who this blaine and sam guys you keep talking about and i ended up watching the entire xfactor season so far and looking thru their twitters and everything about them and i've fallen for them. this is all your fault.

i'm so sorry anon but welcome to the dark side

#anonymous #tony answers asks #tony talks about xfactor

5 notes

* * *

The nerves are back on performance day, and many of the contestants are getting more jittery as show time approaches. Sam himself can't sit still, his leg jackhammering whenever he takes a seat. Blaine sticks with him, quiet, but Sam knows he's pretty nervous too.

Sam is third in line for the night, the first of the boys to perform. He's preceded by a five member girl group who pulls off a Fall Out Boy song that Sam remembers coming out when he was still in high school. He'd briefly considered doing a song by them, too, but after talking to Kelly he sticks to his strengths and goes with Paramore's You Are The Only Exception.

The reception to it is good. There are girls screaming in the audience and Kelly is giving him a thumbs up paired with a wide grin. The only mood-dampener is when Simon advises him to be careful and not fall into the habit of doing the same type of songs every week, a sentiment that Adam agrees with. He hopes he gets through to next week to show them just as much.

Blaine doesn't go up until after seven other acts sings. He's decided to do Christina Aguilera again, this time the song Fighter, rocking the stage with his leather jacket and stylishly messy curls and the microphone stand in his hands. There's probably hundreds of girls swooning at the look, because Sam knows just how hot his boyfriend looks right now, especially with his faux angry singing. He valiantly tries to think of unsexy thoughts throughout the performance.

* * *

**** andervans****: slam slam oh hot damn #BlaineAnderson #XFactor2017

* * *

****forknight****

from this point forward Blaine shouldn't be allowed hair gel anymore

#blaine anderson #x factor2017 #baby you gotta let those sex curls fly free #precious puppy turned into sexy beast

113 notes

* * *

****judgefudge****: #SamEvans got even more boring :\ #XFactor2017

**** sallyshell****: judgefudge hey he's pretty good tho

**** judgefudge****: sallyshell yeah pretty good to look at maybe

**** Dee_lilah****: that was a bit too much #BlaineAnderson...

* * *

Rock night as a whole is deemed a big success. Blaine, the Filipina that had taken Tina's seat, and a married Rock dad from the Over 25's were the powerhouses that stole the show, to no one's real surprise. They're allowed to go meet with their attending friends and family, and in addition to Sam's family, Cooper, Tina, Nick and Jeff, are two others.

"Suprise!" Brittany beams, giving each of them a tight hug. Santana is right behind her, a smirk on her lips.

"Pretty nice show," Santana says while she plants a kiss on their cheeks. "There's probably a bunch of disgustingly love sick girls sighing and swooning at your picture right now, Trouty, and you probably made a half the guys in the audience at the very least bi-curious from your get-up alone, Hobbit."

Tina nods in agreement, "Those pants should be illegal on you."

They make promises to catch up more tomorrow after eliminations, since Santana and Brittany won't be due back home until Sunday. With the performance high starting to cool down, they head back to their room after a quick dinner intent to relax for the rest of the night.

At least, that's what Blaine had planned, only to be grabbed and pushed down on the bed by a surprisingly energized Sam.

"Dude," Sam breathes after a messy kiss, "you don't know how hard I tried to hold back since I saw you dressed up like this."

"Oh?" Blaine grins up at him. "Is it the pants?"

"Definitely the pants," Sam nods seriously. "Didn't you hear Tina earlier? It's illegal for you to be wearing them. So we really need to get them off of you."

* * *

****captainAmen reblogged crossfactors****

redd-x:

my first rpf fhalfjskfks I couldn't resist... (also my interpretations for either of them are likely inaccurate, since other than the clips we've seen of them and the too few interviews, we don't have a completely clear picture of their personalities yet)

Title: Personal Cheerleader  
Pairing: Sam Evans/Blaine Anderson  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: In support of Sam's position as team quarterback, Blaine decides to join the cheerleading squad. And Sam really likes that uniform...  
(AO3 link)

Read more

#THERE IS A GOD #thank u #blam evanson #rpf

69 notes

* * *

If the tension during performance night was bad, then elimination night was at least ten times worse. Nobody wanted to go home after making it this far, but truth of the matter was that two of them would be voted off. It's enough to make it hard to stomach breakfast and lunch.

The whole hour of the show is a bit of a blur to Sam, honestly. The only points of real clarity he would be able to remember later are when the twelve of them sing a Queen medley and when he and Blaine (and North Dakota) are announced as safe. In the end, a lady from the Over 25's and one of the groups are sent home.

"That was… nerve-wracking." Blaine sighs later after the show, leaning against him. Sam empathetically agrees, putting an arm around Blaine's shoulders and tucking him close to his side in one easy movement. They're waiting to be let go for the night so they can get dinner with their friends and family before the restaurants close down.

"Well, you're probably gonna have to get used to it." Sam grins down at the shorter man. "You're not going home any time soon, it looks like."

Blaine huffs a laugh, lightly elbowing Sam's side. "You, too, you know."

After being told of next week's theme by Mario, they head to their awaiting party for a little bit of celebration.

"Top ten," Cooper smiles, teeth shining, after they're all seated in an Olive Garden. "Way to go, squirt! I remember it was just yesterday you were following me around the house like a persistent little puppy asking for dancing lessons. You started jumping up on furniture right around then, too."

Jeff chokes on his Pepsi. Blaine throws a napkin at his brother.

* * *

From: Kitty Wilde

To: Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans

congratulations on the sex you two apparently had in the mckinley locker room

archiveofourown org /works/1235782

'

From: Blaine Anderson

To: Kitty Wilde

Please tell me you didn't send that to anyone else

'

From: Blaine Anderson

To: Kitty Wilde

Kitty…...


	3. It Goes Like This

**** BlaineDAnderson****: British Invasion week!  
**** SamEvans**3**: BlaineDAnderson are you gonna sing phil collins to me again? ;)  
**** rosenwall**s**: SamEvans3 BlaineDAnderson backstory pls….

* * *

The first time they're approached by actual fans is on the Sunday after Rock week. They go out for coffee after saying their goodbyes to Santana and Brittany and end up in a quaint hole-in-the-wall type of coffee shop that seems to have a devoted amount of regulars. The place isn't even half-full, but Sam goes ahead and gets a table while Blaine orders for both of them. He's going through twitter on his phone, posting on his private account, when he becomes aware of two girls who look no older than twenty standing by the table.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sam smiles up at them and the girls' eyes widen.

"Hi," The girl with the purple scarf breathes. "__Hi__. You're Sam Evans."

"That I am," He nods, a bit taken aback at being recognized. "I'd say something like 'And you're...'" He makes a waving motion with his hand, "But I'm afraid I don't know your names."

"I'm Lily Anne," She giggles and tugs her nervous looking friend forward. "And this is Mary." Mary meekly smiles at Sam and he shakes both their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Lily Anne, Mary."

There's a sort-of awkward moment of silence that follows. Lily Anne looks like she has a million things she wants to say while not knowing what to actually say and Mary is shyly avoiding looking at Sam. It's a little surreal to him, actually, because it's usually him that's awkward around girls, not the other way around.

Then Lily Anne suddenly blurts out, "You're really hot." And she immediately looks mortified at her sudden outburst and hastily adds, "And a really good singer! Like, really good! I voted for you. Like a load of times. Oh my god."

"Thank you," Sam says sincerely, grateful for all her compliments. "I really appreciate that." And he really does. Because it's one thing to vaguely get the idea that people are voting for you and another thing for someone to straight up say that they really are. It's encouraging.

"There you are," Blaine appears with two hot drinks and a bagged pastry in his hands. "I should've known it was you making friends with these nice young ladies." Blaine gives the two girls his own smile. Mary softly squeaks, her cheeks and the tips of her ears turning red and both her and Lily Anne's eyes widen.

"Thanks, babe." Sam grins when Blaine hands him his drink, the petname slipping out automatically from years of use. He takes a sip of his tea, finding it already sweetened just right. "It's perfect. Oh, and this is Lily Anne and Mary. They're fans, I think."

"We are." Lily Anne nods fervently. "__Oh my god__. Blaine Anderson. You're here, too. Well, of course you're here, too, I mean Sam's here so it makes sense you're here together. Yeah. Our friends are going to freak."

They end up taking a picture with all four of them together on Mary's and Blaine's phones. They even give them hugs, though Sam was a little worried about how red Mary turned when Blaine hugged her.

"Well that's gonna be online within the next few hours." Sam says jokingly after they had parted ways with the girls.

* * *

**** lilileanne****: OHHH MY GODDDDD  
**** lilileanne****: you wouldn't BELIEVE who andervans and I ran into just now

* * *

****tripletony reblogged captainAmen****

andervans:

Today was crazy. Lila (evansonssss) and I went out to our go-to coffee shop (they make the best caramel frapp, I swear) and when we were about to leave, we saw Sam Evans sitting at one of the tables! We went up to him but he was on his phone and we didn't want to disturb him… but then he looks up and smiles at us (swoon). Lila kinda word-vomited and told him how hot he was (and trust us, he looks even better in real life) and we were kinda embarrassing, but he was totally sweet and didn't seem phased at all and not once did he drop the smile. And then. AND THEN BLAINE APPEARED. He was there too omg. He's just as sweet and didn't look at us weirdly even if I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato and inwardly screaming. Blaine had drinks for the both of them and when he handed Sam's to him, Sam said "Thanks, babe" and that his drink was perfect with the widest smile. Shipper!me died. We took the picture above with my phone before we left (Blaine took another one with his own phone which is just AAAAHHHHH?) and basically Lila and I are now dead and this is my ghost blogging.

Sam said "Thanks, babe" and that his drink was perfect with the widest smile

__Sam said "Thanks, babe" and that his drink was perfect with the widest smile__

****Sam said "Thanks, babe" and that his drink was perfect with the widest smile****

#blam evanson #goodbye friends i am gone #actual boyfriends #gOD #tony talks about xfactor

170 notes

* * *

**** tinacc****: blaineling samchameleon i can't believe i missed your first fan encounter!  
**** samchameleon****: tinacc thats wat u get for going back to ny  
**** puckerup****: samchameleon dude tell me u got their #

* * *

"So are you singing Phil Collins?" Sam asks while he goes through his show-provided iPod. They're lying down beside each other on Sam's bed Sunday night, both looking and listening to song choices for British Invasion week. Tomorrow they're expected to talk and sing to their mentor, after which is rehearsals and rehearsals and rehearsals.

Blaine gives Sam's leg a kick. "No, I'm not singing Phil Collins. I have a song picked out already."

"Ooh, which one?" Blaine hands him an earbud and plays the track, Sam nodding halfway through in approval, "You'll be great with that, not that you aren't always. Here, I was thinking of this one."

"Huh," Blaine blinks at the track. "That's a good song, and you'll do well with it, but I didn't expect you to pick that one of all the songs, not really."

"Yeah, well, Simon had a point about me picking the same kind of songs a lot. So I thought to pick something a little more different this time." Sam shrugs. "And I remembered when New Directions sang it."

"You're going to kill it," Blaine assures him.

Kelly more or less shows the same amount of surprise as Blaine, but she also thinks he'll perform it well. "This is good," she tells him, "While the guitar thing is obviously your niche, a little diversity never hurt anyone."

Monday and Tuesday pass by quickly, and suddenly it's Wednesday again. He's a little more dressed up tonight, with his hair neatly combed back and wearing smart casual clothes.

This time their performances are preceded by a short video clip of them, and Sam watches video-Blaine talk about how music had helped him through some dark times during his early teenage life. Cooper even makes an appearance, the most affectionate he's ever seen him as he tells the camera Blaine's early penchant for performing.

Blaine's rendition of Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille goes really well, as Sam knew it would. Adam loves the bridge in particular, and the other three judges are positive as well.

Three singers later, Sam is up. While the video of him talking about his family and glee club friends plays, a piano is rolled in the center of the stage. Sam's not playing it himself, but it does it's job setting the mood of the whole thing. (And if imagining it was Blaine playing it behind him soothes his nerves, well, no one had to know.)

He sings Coldplay's The Scientist.

"That was beautiful," Blaine whispers when he returns backstage afterwards, echoing Sharon's earlier words as he holds Sam tight.

* * *

****crossfactors****

SAM BBY… ((HOLDS TIGHTLY))

#sam evans #x factor 2017 #bby can sing #take that haters

11 notes

'

****tripletony****

blaine sang bastille and that makes me so happy

#i love bastille ok #and i also love #blaine anderson #tony talks about xfactor

3 notes

* * *

**** BlaineDAnderson****: super proud of SamEvans3's performance tonight!  
Retweets Favorites  
58 82  
**** TheXFactorUSA****: Tonight, Simon calls SamEvans3's take on The Scientist "his best vocal performance by far." Vote for SamEvans3 if you agree!

****United States Trends****  
#ifiwasasuperhero  
#SamEvans  
#XFactor2017  
#whyilovemystate  
#NANOWRIMO  
Miami  
Starbucks  
Apple  
Coldplay  
Nashville

* * *

****tripletony reblogged archensaws****

kneal-kaffree:

Anyone gonna mention that Blaine's brother is Cooper Anderson from Night Collar/Free Credit Commercials?

I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIAR

#wow they're one attractive pair of brothers #and talented too wtf #so unfair

53 notes

* * *

****Tina Cohen-Chang Blaine Anderson****  
no phil collins? ;P  
Like. Comment. About 2 hours ago.

Ryder Lynn, Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, and 5 others like this.

****Blaine Anderson**** why do people keep asking me that?  
****Sugar Motta**** SO TAKE A LOOK AT ME NOOOOOW  
****Sam Evans**** OH THERE'S JUST AN EMPTY SPACE  
****Blaine Anderson**** :(

* * *

"We're going to start asking everyone to bring their own snacks," Kurt tells Blaine over the phone Friday night. Apparently, their friends in New York have taken to watching the show together over at Kurt and Rachel's every Wednesday and Thursday. "Every week I remind them that they have their own televisions, but they just keep coming back like cockroaches."

"It's because yours is the newest." Blaine says. He's looking through the list of songs they'd given all the remaining contestants for next week. Another Over 25 and one of the girls were sent home last night, leaving only eight of them left.

"It's a year old and from a Black Friday sale."

"I know, I was there when you got it. You got the last reserve ticket and that guy behind us looked ready to wrestle you for it."

"Anyway, the other day I found an admirer of yours among our new interns. James, you've met him, let it slip in front of them during lunch that I'm friends with you and Sam. He did it intentionally, I bet." Blaine can tell Kurt rolled his eyes right then. "But I don't think I've ever seen someone's head snap up that quickly."

"Yeah, this actually being famous thing is still pretty surreal." In addition to last Sunday's encounter, he and Sam had come face to face with a couple of more fans. "Like, we were just out for lunch and our waitress asked for a picture and our autographs before we left. Autographs. And then there's all the teenage __girls__." Blaine scrunches his face and acts a little whiney as a joke.

"You poor baby," Kurt deadpans, unsympathetic, "Living a teenage boy's fantasies with the fame and girls all around."

Blaine snorts back, "I don't know about you, Kurt, but my teenage fantasies never really had girls in the equation."

"You and Sam are going to break all their hearts when the truth about your relationship comes out." His friend says gravely. "One of them might even be the next Carly Rae Jepsen. She'll write a song indirectly about you two and her in some catchy tune everyone will either love or hate."

"I hope I'm in the music video, then."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've already cast that Disney newcomer from that show Puckerman __swears__ he doesn't watch, as you. He's taller. Now, about that story Kitty sent…"

* * *

"Remember our Sadie Hawkins?" Sam asks after the call to Kurt finishes, flopping across Blaine's stomach and causing the smaller man to let out an oomph. He's holding his own song list, a bunch of songs already highlighted for consideration much like Blaine's is.

Blaine peers down at him. "Yeah, what about it?"

Sam grins. He moves, rolling and shifting until he's now squished against Blaine's side, and points to a highlighted text on his sheet. Blaine reads the song title and turns amused.

"What d'ya think?" Sam smiles wider, "Take the risk?"

"You have a whole decade of musical hits to pick from, and you're choosing No Scrubs." Blaine laughs. "I'm not sure if you're being sentimental or if you just don't want to do the Backstreet Boys."

"Well, someone took Iris." Sam pointedly looks at him. Blaine turns a little sheepish but doesn't apologize. "So, what? Think I have enough sass for this?" He does a swaying movement with his body that honestly looks a little ridiculous while he's lying down.

"They're gonna think we picked each other's songs." Blaine bumps the sides of their hips together. "You better put some of that White Chocolate flavor into your performance then, or else you'll be hearing from Mercedes."

"I'm more afraid of hearing from __Artie__, to be honest."

* * *

****Dalton Academy Warblers - Ohio High School Show Choir Sectionals (2010)  
****OfficialDaltonWarblers . 24 videos 4,012 views  
[Subscribe]  
****Published on November 30, 2010****  
The Dalton Academy Warblers performing "Hey, Soul Sister" for the 2010 Show Choir Sectionals in Ohio. Featuring lead soloist Blaine Anderson.  
[Show more]

****ALL COMMENTS**** (118)

****Genie Williams  
****omg blaine is so adorable in this

****Allison Graves  
****Thank God for tumblr for bringing me here

-hidden due to too many negative votes-

****Mark Johnson  
****lmao who knew prep school boys could be pretty cool

* * *

**** SamEvans3****: picked next week's song! also, BlaineDAnderson's tummy makes a good pillow  
**** BlaineDAnderson****: I can't get up pic. twitter com /jle20toa87  
**** nightwinner****: SCREAMING

* * *

****crossfactors****

Reminder that Blaine is only about 15-16? in those Warblers videos… Yes, he's really cute/adorable/sexy in it, but let's not be creepy about it, okay?

#blaine anderson #x factor 2017 #you're all doing a good job about it #but just wanna make sure we're on the same page #that uniform tho

156 notes

* * *

****Blazers and Lettermans**** by ****darkholms  
****X Factor (US) RPF

****Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings****, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Alternate Universe, boys being boys, Pre-Slash, Romance, Friendship

The first time they meet, it's in a coffee shop before school and Sam accidentally spills his tea all over Blaine's uniform.

Words: 3,120 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 7 Kudos: 23 Hits: 289

* * *

As friendly as Sam and Blaine try to be, they're not really that close with the other contestants. Sure, they get along well enough with everyone, but for the most part everyone sticks to their own categories or groups. And North Dakota spends most of his free time with his family, which is why it's usually just the two of them hanging around together.

That isn't to say there hasn't been any memorable interactions with the other contestants. Once, Sam and Blaine are watching TV in the shared living room when Filipina appears, looking frazzled. She's looking under the pillows of the couches, and then shuffling through the magazines on the coffee table, muttering a string of words in her native language. It's not the first time she's talked to herself in non-English in front of he and Blaine, as she seems to slip into it when stressed, and she could be saying anything. Sam can't tell if they're good or bad; he knows Na'vi, not Filipino.

Then Blaine, not taking his eyes off the television screen, says, "I saw a phone in the kitchen earlier. Maybe it's that one?"

Filipina drops the magazine she had in her hands. And stares at Blaine.

Blaine smiles guilelessly back.

After she scuttles away to the kitchen, looking terribly embarrassed and mortified, Sam turns to Blaine. "Huh, I thought you said didn't know Filipino?"

"I said I didn't speak it," Blaine says, "not that I didn't understand. It's hard not to pick it up after being exposed to it so much."

"Cool," Sam goes back to watching the television for a few moments. Then asks, "So during all those times she talked…"

"She has a surprisingly colorful vocabulary, is all I'm saying."

* * *

When he tells Kelly his song choice in all seriousness, she laughs in surprised delight.

"Boy, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Kelly grins, after Sam performs the song for her the first time in rehearsals. He just sheepishly shrugs in response.

"I try."

He's strapping on his guitar for this one and this time he gets some back-up singers, which is really cool. Sam has fun with the song and he knows his friends would get a kick out of it at least.

Tina is back in LA this week, this time dragging Mike with her. Then on Tuesday night, they find out that some members from their senior year's New Directions have also flown in from wherever they've been going to college, giving them the biggest crowd of friends in the audience they've had so far. Blaine's old friends Wes and David are also there, to Blaine's pleasant surprise.

Sam's No Scrubs performance is well received, for the most part. Adam admits to being initially skeptical of his song choice, but he thinks Sam pulled it off pretty well. Sharon thinks it was cool and sexy and not over-the-top as it could have been. Simon is more neutral, saying that he sounded well but looked like a kitty trying to be a tiger or something like that, a comment which most of the audience boos him for (Sugar, in particular, can be heard from amongst the large crowd of voices.)

Blaine sings the Goo Goo Doll's Iris with raw and real emotion. It amazes Sam how Blaine is able to put himself out there so easily, because whatever Blaine is thinking about, it can't be denied that his performance is the most honest of the night. They don't talk much about Blaine before the Warblers, before New Directions, before becoming each other's best friends - and Sam doesn't push about it. What's in the past has passed, and they prefered to concentrate on their present and future. He's gotten the gist of it of course - hard not to after five years of being close, four of them dating - but this time might very well be the first time he really, truly understands.

Later, after 90's Night finished hours ago and they're back in their room, Sam spoons Blaine as they lay in bed, fitting their bodies together naturally against each other.

"Hey," Sam whispers, pressing a kiss against the skin of his boyfriend's neck. "I love you."

Blaine cranes his head back towards him, enough for Sam to see the smile on his lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

From: Artie  
To: Sam

u done me proud, bro (fistbump)

From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Blaine Anderson

You made Puck teary-eyed and sniffly.

From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Blaine Anderson

Don't tell him I told you that

* * *

**** roger_rogers****: that might just be my favorite cover of no scrubs i've heard #SamEvans #XFactor2017  
**** andervans****: #BlaineAnderson bby….. ;;

* * *

****tripletony reblogged captainAmen****

captainAmen:

Did they pick each other's songs? It kinda feels like it would've been less surprising if they sang the other's song. Not that I'm complaining lol They both still did really good imo.

ikr? but blaine obviously had a real emotional connection w/ his, so...

#what if they did tho #blam evanson #tony talks about xfactor

43 notes

* * *

****When Everything's Meant to be Broken**** by ****tentime****  
X Factor (US) RPF

****Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings****, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, ANGST, Romance, Friendship, Reaction fic

"I just want you to know who I am"

Words: 1,203 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 19 Kudos: 41 Hits: 306

* * *

****captainAmen reblogged redd-x****

redd-x:

Because this post made me think "but what if" lol

Title: Decisions  
Pairing: Sam Evans/Blaine Anderson  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Song choices are important - so naturally, they decide to pick for each other.  
(AO3 link)

Read more

#blam evanson #rpf #declaring you as my fave blam evanson author #thank

126 notes

'

****evansonsssss reblogged andervans****

[video]

crossfactors:

wildkat:

Blaine and Sam (in the back) doing No Scrubs for their school's Sadie Hawkins dance a few years ago (2013) with their glee club's boys.

sad they didn't sing solo much bUT BBYS YOUR DANCE MOVES

omg they're so ridiculously cute

#blam evanson #xfactor related #also blaine your shirt is tight bby

310 notes

* * *

****Sam Evans****  
who put up the sadie hawkins performance up on youtube? :o  
Like. Comment. Share. Yesterday.

Sugar Motta and Kitty Wilde likes this.

****Blaine Anderson**** Wait, what.  
****Artie Abrams**** not me  
****Ryder Lynn**** I didn't even know there was a video?  
****Sam Evans**** lol yeah youtube com /watch?v=LuBAbEmCoUM  
****Joseph Hart**** ohhhhh

* * *

"Hey, Blainey, it's Mama. I just wanted to let you know I've been watching your shows on TV. Your father has been too, I'm sure. We're both very proud of you and Sam, and we really wish we can see you live - but, you know how work is. I've just got back from Florida and your father is still in London. But we'll try to at least visit LA soon. I'll talk to you soon, okay, baby? I love you." __Beep__. "End message. You have no new messages."

* * *

After Thursday night's show, there's only six of them left. It's down to Sam, Blaine, North Dakota, Filipina, Country girl, and the five-girl group. The last of Sharon's Over 25's was just eliminated, as well as one other group. Kelly's inordinately pleased on her acts making up half the remaining competition, but with one singer getting eliminated from next week on until the final three, it's still hard to say whether or not any of the Boys will make it all the way through. Sam hopes Blaine does, at least.

Kitty and Sugar delights in showing them more links to fanfiction they've found in the internet and sharing it to all their friends during dinner, to Blaine's horror. Tina shows a terrifying interest in it, to which Mike can only apologetically shrug at the two of them for. Sam's family is thankfully put out of the loop regarding the matter, but Cooper is having a field day with it.

"So, we're all dying to know," Cooper grins wide at his brother, eyebrows wagging, "did you two really do the dirty in the McKinley locker room?"

"No," Blaine insists while his brain is breaking a little at the thought of his brother reading fic about he and his boyfriend. Not that they haven't read a handful themselves, but it's different since they're the ones being written about, so they kind of had the right to see for themselves. Or at least that's their justification, if anyone asks.

But then Sam, feeling a bit mischievous, starts to say, "There was that one time-"

Blaine shoves some of his french fries into Sam's mouth. "__No__."

* * *

As far as weekly themes go, Songs from Movies is undoubtedly an audience favorite. Sam naturally picks the classic Falling Slowly as his song, but Blaine seemed to have a dozen songs he wants to do so he tries to help him narrow down his choices. ("Movie week, Sam!" Blaine had exclaimed, "Do you know how many amazing movie musicals there are?") In the end it's between Let It Be and Hairspray's You Can't Stop the Beat. While both are easily recognizable and crowd favorites, they're vastly different songs in every way, so Blaine opts to ask Kelly about it during their rehearsal session. The latter eventually wins out - it's about time Blaine sang a fun, lighthearted song as his performances so far had been more on the emotional and serious side.

Sam is in his element this week, with the perfect song in his backpocket and owning it. His ease is evident enough that the judges even comment on it in addition to their very positive feedback.

Blaine, on the other hand, gets the audience on their feet after starting the song slow and simple. He manages to get energy buzzing through the whole stadium, which is such a Blaine thing, because he always had a way with getting the crowd going.

It's Country Girl who is let go this week. Not because of her performance - at this point everyone's at their best - but it was just a matter of not getting enough votes. Blaine is relieved not to be voted off this week of all weeks - his parents had finally gotten a few days' reprieve from work and was able to attend both shows.

"Wonderful job, boys," Blaine's father told them a little stiffly Wednesday night, but there's no denying the pride in his eyes. "We apologize it's taken us this long to watch you live."

"It's fine, Mr. Anderson," Sam assured him while Blaine was swept up in a hug by his mother. "You're here now, and that's what matters."

* * *

****tripletony****

will there ever be a week where either sam or blaine or both won't make me swoon for some reason or another

i dont know man i dont know

#seRIOUSLY GUYS #tony talks about xfactor

34 notes

* * *

**** nightwinner****: #BlaineAnderson in that link larkin look... UHM HOW DARE YOU?  
**** rosenwalls****: falling slowly more like HELP I'M FALLING IN LOVE REALLY FAST #SamEvans

* * *

With them performing two songs this week, things get a bit busier. Wednesday's performances determine who gets to move to the Semi-finals for a chance at the Top 3 Finals. They're going for songs from the Billboard 100 from the past year and, as always in this point of the competition, an unplugged performance.

Sam does something from Mumford and Sons for the first song, and then Counting Stars by OneRepublic as his unplugged choice. Unfortunately, with the exception of Kelly, the judges, while say he's good, don't think they're particularly wow-performances, especially since Filipina performs before him. It's a little discouraging, but he's in the Top 5, so that's something.

Blaine does Kelly Clarkson's latest hit and a stripped down piano-only version of Katy Perry's Part of Me. They're both really good performances and Sam's feeling really proud of his boyfriend now. There's no doubt he's going to the next round.

But then Thursday night, the biggest shock of the season happens and practically everyone is staring at disbelief at the bottom two contestants - Filipina and Blaine. They're both to sing to keep their spot in the competition, and both give the performance of their lives.

The judges are split evenly between them - the women backing Blaine while the men are for Filipina. That meant that whoever had the lowest number of public votes has to leave.

Mario opens the envelope and says, "The act going home tonight - with only less than half a percent of votes from the other - is…"

* * *

**** andervans****: NO NO NONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**** lilileanne****: NO WHAT THE FUCK NOOOOO  
**** roger_rogers****: DUDE SERIOUSLY?  
**** rosenwall**s**: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT?

* * *

****forknight****

THIS IS BULLSHIT

#WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SERIOUS #xfactor2017

2 notes

'

****crossfactors****

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

#IMPOSSIBLE? #AMERICA U FUCKED UP #x factor 2017

17 notes

'

****tripletony****

CRYING

CRYING A LOT

#IM GOING TO BED #THIS IS SO UPSETTING #WHY DID I GET SO INVESTED #tony talks about xfactor

5 notes

* * *

**** BlaineDAnderson****: Thank you so much for everyone's support! Sad to go, but I wouldn't have made it this far without you! :)


	4. It Ends Like This

"I'll still be in town, you know," Blaine tells Sam, who's doing an accurate imitation of a limpet, clinging to him from behind and refusing to let go. Which is making it hard for Blaine to pack. "As if I'm going home now, I wouldn't miss you sweeping everyone off their feet for the world. I'm just going to be staying with Cooper now, that's all."

"You shouldn't even be going," Sam sullenly says, burying his face into Blaine's neck. "Like dude, you have more talent than everyone else combined. This is bullshit. The internet agrees with me."

Blaine's twitter was flooded with messages from well-meaning fans and, in addition to virtually everyone in his contacts list texting him, his phone had been vibrating non-stop until he had finally turned it off temporarily so he can pack undisturbed. Last he checked he had gotten at least a dozen messages from Rachel alone.

"What did we say about selling yourself short?" Blaine turns around in Sam's arms, tipping himself up to give him a quick kiss. "America loves you, if you haven't gotten the memo. You have as much chance as the others in winning this. In fact, I'll be very cross if you don't give your very best."

Sam leans down for another, longer kiss. "Yeah, okay."

He lets Blaine finish packing before bringing up a more serious topic. "So like, wanna finally tell everyone about us? I know you never liked this hiding thing - I know I don't."

Blaine blinks. "Like, now? I mean, I don't mind waiting until the competition is over." He adds hesitantly, "I mean, as progressive America has gotten the past few years, it's still a deal breaker for a lot of people. It might affect your votes."

"Yeah, I don't really care," Sam says simply, "I mean, if they're gonna vote for me for the Finals, they might as well know, you know? Look, I'm not self-sabotaging or whatever, but I think it's time we put it out there. I was thinking of next week."

Blaine still looks a bit unsure, but there's no denying the fond and thankful look he gives him. "We can talk to Amy about it tomorrow."

* * *

Sam is paired up with Filipina for the duet. The first thing she says to him after Thursday night is an apology, to which Sam replies, "What for?"

She fidgets, shyly looking up at him, "It's just, somehow it's always between me and your friends. First that girl, Tina? And now Blaine. I'm sure you'd have preferred it if he was in my place."

While that was sort of true, Sam didn't see why she should be apologizing for it. "Hey, come on, it's fine. I mean yeah, doing a duet with Blaine would've been cool, but it's not your fault. None of us blame you for America's mistake. Not that you're a mistake or anything, you're a great singer."

Okay sure, Tina and Rachel (and some of the other girls…) may have had a few choice words about her after Blaine got eliminated, but she didn't need to know that.

"Alright, enough of that," Sam grins down at her, "how do you feel about doing Britney? I saw this song in our list and I remembered some of my friends and I playing around with a few years back. I think it'll be really cool for both of us."

* * *

With three songs to rehearse, Sam doesn't get as much free time as he did. He doesn't get to see Blaine face to face until late Sunday afternoon, which they spend together in that coffee shop they had gone to before before heading to a restaurant to eat. From the moment Sam saw him, he could tell his boyfriend was bursting to tell him something, something undoubtedly really good if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

"I got offered a TV show role." Blaine whispers to him excitedly over dinner, practically bouncing in his seat, "I mean, it's not Broadway, but from what they've told me there's going to be a lot of singing anyways, since it's about a high school glee club - looks like I can't escape from show choir, huh? The head writer, he's written a couple of popular shows, said he happened to watch one of my performances on TV and immediately looked back to the other performance shows for more. He wrote in a new character with me in mind! Everything else has been pretty hush-hush, but __a TV show__, Sam!"

"Dude, that's so __awesome__! I'm sure it'll be a hit with you in it." He'd kiss Blaine, if they didn't have a table full of food in between them. Instead, he gives him the brightest, proudest smile, which took no effort for him to muster. "There wasn't any way you __wouldn't__ have been offered anything after X Factor - you were born to perform. In fact, I won't be surprised if you get a recording contract soon, too."

Blaine gives him a flattered smile, his cheeks flushing pleasantly, and wow. "Okay, let's finish our food and get out of here fast," Sam says.

"What, why?"

Leaning in as close as he can, Sam whispers, "I'm giving you a celebratory blowjob ASAP."

* * *

**** underbridges****: look who i spotted eating dinner tonight! #SamEvans #BlaineAnderson pic. twitter com /as103wp04  
**** rosenwalls****: underbridges awww they're so cute and happy together

* * *

His third song for the Semi-Finals is supposed to be "the song to get him to the Final." He picks his for a purely personal and emotional reason.

"Why this song, Sam?" Kelly asks him when he presents his choice to her. She probably already had an inkling why, but there's no judgement in her face, just pure honest curiosity.

"They told you about me and Blaine, right?" Sam asks and Kelly nods, smiling. "Well, I'm singing this for him, to him. And I wanted there to be no doubt on how much he means to me."

"Alright," His mentor's smile widens, "Let's make sure everyone gets the message, then."

* * *

Before Wednesday's performances, Sam meets with Amy again. This time he goes alone, because what he has planned is…

"The article is still set out to release the minute after tomorrow night's performances," Amy informs him as he takes his seat. Then she notices some of his nerves showing, slowly asking, "Or is it not about the article?"

"No, it's…" Sam hesitates, second guessing his plan for at least the dozenth time. But then he thinks about how much it'll be worth it, especially if Blaine reacts favorably, and takes a deep breath. "There's something I want to do… for the Grand Finale. Even if I don't get through after this week."

Amy laces her fingers together and leans forward a bit, staring right at him, "Tell me what you have in mind, and I'll see what I can do."

It's strange, Sam thinks, doing the X Factor without Blaine, who's at the audience with their supporting friends and family. While they were able to share a kiss and a hug before Sam was ushered backstage earlier, he really wishes his boyfriend was here as he was the rest of the season, an encouraging presence by his side while he waits his turn at the stage.

The first song, something the viewer's had picked for him, goes well enough. His and Filipina's rendition of Britney Spears' 3 is called "slick and sexy" by the judges, and it gets a lot of enthusiastic hooting and hollering from the crowd. Between the two, theirs is clearly preferred to North Dakota and Five-girl Group's own duet.

His third song is going to make or break it for him though, of that Sam is sure. He fought for the small lyric changes he wanted to do, changing she's to he's and daughter's to son's, because he's determined to get the message through. If that won't be enough, then the few seconds of him in the introductory clip clearly saying the song was for Blaine should be enough to get through some thick skulls.

* * *

****crossfactors****

SCREAMING? IF THAT WASN'T A LOVE CONFESSION I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS

#sam evans #blam evanson #x factor 2017 #that was perfect tho #THERE'S A BRANCH IN MY EYE

32 notes

'

****captainAmen reblogged tripletony****

tripletony:

HE SUNG T. SWIFT'S "MINE" TO BLAINE. TO. BLAINE. IN NATIONAL TV. TO BLAINE.

i'm looking over the lyrics and i just  
"i fell in love with a careless man's careful [son]"  
"you/[he] are/is the best thing that's ever been mine"  
crying. crying a lot.

#blam evanson #help i've fallen and i can't get up #he even changed the pronouns omg?

58 notes

'

****tripletony reblogged archensaws****

****[X Factor's Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson Comes Clean About Their Relationship ]****

archensaws:

captainAmen:

crossfactors:

IT'S CONFIRMED. HOLY SHIT GUYS.

"We've been together just a few months over four years. Of course, we were best friends longer than that."  
FOUR FUCKING YEARS. AND THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS TURNED LOVERS.

"To me it's not the gender or the parts that matter - it's the person. Just because we're two guys doesn't make how we feel about each other mean any less."  
sam you perfect person you. thank you.

i'm so happy rn i can't even? and so proud of our bby's even tho they'll prob be getting crap about this now it's no longer "are they or are they not?"

#blam evanson #tony talks about xfactor #i cant believe it's canon #actually i can

432 notes

* * *

After the show, Blaine practically leaps to wrap his arms around him tight. Sam immediately reciprocates. "I can't believe you," Blaine sniffs, lifting his head from Sam's chest to look up at him with wet eyes, "That was just… Thank you. I love you."

Sam kisses Blaine's forehead and gives him a little squeeze, "Love you, too."

"Before you make everyone sick with diabetes," Tina cuts in, reminding them that there are other people around, "can you share your man with us for a bit, Blaine? You're not the only one who wants to hug the hunk of a sap."

They roll their eyes good-naturedly before letting go of each other and allowing Sam to get more hugs. When Cooper gives him a customary slap on the shoulder, Sam makes sure Blaine is otherwise preoccupied with Tina before he quietly says to the other man, "Can we talk soon? Like, privately, without your brother knowing."

Cooper raises his eyebrows a bit in curiosity, but gives an affirmative shrug nonetheless. "Sure, when?"

"Blaine'll be out to talk to the people for that show he's being cast in on Friday, right? So how about then?"

* * *

From: Sam Evans  
To: Kurt Hummel

you guys are still coming up to LA next week right?

From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Sam Evans

Yeah, why?

From: Sam Evans  
To: Kurt Hummel

can you do me a favor? really important

* * *

Sam gets into the Finals. He's more shocked than anyone else, but everyone he knows tells him that they weren't even a little bit surprised. Blaine even allows himself to give him a smug look that says 'I told you so.'

All of New Directions - both generations that Sam knows - are determined to make it to LA for the Finals. It ends up being like one big reunion, really, especially when on Monday night, after the last of them have arrived, they take up a couple of adjoined tables in a restaurant so they can eat together.

"Here," Kurt discretely hands him something Sam immediately pockets when no one's paying attention to either of them. "It's very nice. Blaine will love it."

"Thanks," Sam smiles, referring to more than just the compliment. Kurt returns it with a knowing nod and a hint of a smirk.

* * *

****TRACKED TAGS****

#Blaine Anderson  
10 new posts

#blam evanson  
10 new posts

#Sam Evans  
10 new posts

* * *

**** rosenwalls****: SamEvans3 when/how did you and BlaineDAnderson get together?  
**** SamEvans3****: rosenwalls when - a few days before graduation, how - that's a secret ;)  
**** nightwinner****: SamEvans3 you said that gender doesn't matter to you… so does that mean you dated both girls and guys before?  
**** SamEvans3****: nightwinner i've had girlfriends in hs, but blaine's been the one and only guy :)

* * *

****1-20 of 28 Works in Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans****

****The Competition's Not Over Yet**** by ****harkleds  
****X Factor (US) RPF

****Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings****, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot

Singing isn't the only thing they compete in.

Words: 4,523 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 34 Kudos: 58 Hits: 452

'

****Exceptions**** by ****darkholms  
****X Factor (US) RPF

****Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings****, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Romance, Friendship, Best Friends turned Lovers

In which Sam realizes that there are exceptions to every rule and that sometimes, you have to take a leap of faith to get what you want.

Words: 10,249 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 31 Kudos: 62 Hits: 719

'

****Vocal Lessons**** by ****destiny-holds****  
X Factor (US) RPF

****Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings****, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Oral Sex, Blow Jobs

Blaine helps Sam rehearse. Among other things.

Words: 1,420 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 2 Kudos: 13 Hits: 154

* * *

**** BlaineDAnderson****: rooting for SamEvans3 tonight!

* * *

Strangely enough, Sam feels calm during Finals performance night. He doesn't think about winning or losing all night, because Top 3 is pretty impressive in itself. He has Blaine, his family, and all his friends with him, and as a simple man that's all he ever needed. Sure, the recording contract would be great, he loves singing well enough and if it could give him enough financial stability to support his family, then awesome. But realistically, he knows the girls he's going against are much better singers and are more star material than he is.

He sings his "winning song," and then gets to do a duet with Colbie Calliet - Lucky, the song he and Quinn sang for glee club when he was still new in McKinley. He's sure his friends find it amusing that years later, here he is singing it again with half the original artists for it. He does Mine again as his "song of the season," despite the fact that he had just sung it the week before and he could've gone with The Scientist. But it was his most honest performance, the most him, so he doesn't regret the decision.

At the end of the night, he's happy. Everyone congratulates him on a great show and Blaine is giving him this look that's asking, 'How am I so lucky to have you?' Sam can recognize it because he's looked at Blaine the same way himself, many times before. That's the thing that makes him feel like a winner already.

Everyone wishes him good luck before the Grand Finale, many for a different reason other than winning the show. All the important and need-to-know people of the show know of his plan, but not the network, who wasn't exactly happy with his coming out story and probably would be less so with what he's about to do. Simon has been told about it as well, of course, but not the other judges. Since they'll be in live TV, genuine reactions from them would be priceless, or that's what they told him.

His friends know and it goes without saying that his family and the Andersons know about it too. In fact, the only one involved who doesn't have a clue is Blaine. All his boyfriend knows is that they'll be singing a duet together sometime in the middle of the show. Little did Blaine know about the box currently in Sam's pants pocket.

Sam bought the ring months ago - before graduation, way before this whole X Factor thing. They've talked about marriage before, once during a quiet night in bed, but that was enough to affirm to each other that yeah, they'd love to get married someday. Sam was planning on saving it for either New Year's or their fifth anniversary, his proposal somehow grand and memorable. He wasn't planning on proposing before then, hence why he had left the ring in their apartment in New York and had to have Kurt bring it over for him, much less in front of national television.

Now, right before he and Blaine are about to step into stage to sing, Sam is wondering if this is such a good idea. Maybe Blaine wouldn't like __this__grand of a gesture.

(Never once does the think about Blaine saying no, because that's the one thing he's confident of, no matter how he proposed.)

* * *

**** lilileanne****: blaine and sam duet coming up (heart)  
**** andervans****: lilileanne i wonder what they're singing

* * *

Despite his shaky hands and heavy tongue, Sam manages to strum his guitar and sing He Is We's All About Us with Blaine. It has blatantly non-platonic undertones and they can't keep their eyes from each other for most of the song. Blaine's eyes are shining and he's smiling, and when he looks at him, Sam completely forgets all about the competition. Heart thumping, he swings his guitar behind him as soon as the song ends, all his attention on Blaine, who turns to him in slight confusion amidst the loud applause and cheers of the crowd.

Before Blaine can get a word in, Sam goes down on one knee in one easy movement, immediately silencing the entire auditorium in shock.

"Sam?" Blaine's eyes are wide, rapidly blinking, and his mind is obviously running at a thousands miles per second right then. Sam can't help but smile.

"Hi," His smile gets wider as Blaine weakly chuckles and returns the inane greeting. "You know you're my best friend in the entire world. And the past few years I've spent with you has been the best years of my life, and I know the following years will be just as awesome as long as you're by my side. I love you, and I always will. And now, there's something really important I want to ask you."

Sam takes a box from out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the shiny ring rested inside and holding it up for Blaine to see. Blaine drops his microphone, the echoing thud drowned by the half-stunned screaming of the audience and Kelly's excited exclamations of '__Oh my god!__'

"Blaine, will you marry me?"

* * *

**** rosenwalls****: OH MY GOD #XFactor2017  
**** andervans****: OMG? IM SCREAMING #BlamEvanson  
**** roger_rogers****: HOLY SHIT…. #XFactor2017  
**** lilileanne****: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**** nightwinner****: ACTUAL CRYING OHMYGOD #BlamEvanson  
**** underbridges****: OMGOMGOMGOMG #SamEvans #BlaineAnderson

* * *

****tripletony****

OH MY GOD TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING? IS THIS REAL LIFE

#I CANT EVEN #OH MY GOD

12 notes

'

****crossfactors****

EVERYONE WATCHING W/ ME RN IS SCREAMING

IM SCREAMING

HOLY SHIT THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING

20 notes

'

****forknight****

FOR THOSE WONDERING WHAT I'M FREAKING OUT ABOUT:

SAM EVANS JUST PROPOSED TO BLAINE ANDERSON

AND BLAINE SAID YES

AND EVERYONE IS CRYING AND CHEERING AND CRYING

IT JUST HAPPENED ON THE XFACTOR STAGE LIVE ON NATIONAL TV

THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE

#BLAM EVANSON #SO CANON THAT THEY'RE ENGAGED #HOLY SHIT #OMG

540 notes

'

****captainAmen****

help me im dying im dead  
i didnt think two singing competition contestants would be the cause of my death  
(no regrets)

#im so glad i watched this season #i hope we hear more of them #because they're brilliant people and talented and deserve good things

9 notes

* * *

****United States Trends****

#CongratulationsSamEvans  
#CongratsSam&amp;Blaine  
#XFactor2017

**** BlaineDAnderson****: Best moment of my life :') I feel like the luckiest and happiest man alive right now pic. twitter com /blw130apq0  
**** SamEvans3****: I must be twice blessed - tonight I got engaged to my best friend and won the X Factor...  
**** SamEvans3****: Thank you, BlaineDAnderson, my friends and family, and all who voted for me for making all this possible!

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Thank you all for reading, and for any review or fave you give :) I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed the short ride too.


End file.
